Recuerdos
by Zarite
Summary: Los recuerdos pueden ser tan dolorosos entre dos amantes en medio de la cama. /8086/ Romance/Drama. Ooc.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ _No me pertenecen._

* * *

**R**ecuerdos.

**8**0**8**6

* * *

Gimiendo, abriendo la boca y moviendo las caderas frenéticamente contra la pelvis del hombre, sudorosa, con los pechos inflamados de placer.

Sintió su semen correr por sus pálidos muslos, gimió y araño la piel de su amante.

"Esto es..." gruño satisfecha mientras sentía como él salía de su interior con delicadeza.

Sintió la mirada cálida del joven y sonrió con cierta ternura.

"Tu marido llegara pronto" dijo él, ella titubeo y luego frunció las cejas.

"Esta follándose a su nueva secretaria, créeme, lo que él quiere ahora es estar entre el húmedo coño de esa joven." dijo agriamente.

El joven sonrió compresivo, pero con ojos tristes y afligidos.

"¿Entonces me quedo?" preguntó.

"Sí." dijo lentamente "odio estar sola en la noche, es lo mismo que aquel día, no puedo olvidarlo..." dijo dolida.

"¿El día que perdiste a tu hijo?"

"Si. Sabes demasiado para se un gigolo" apunto la mujer con aire tenso, el muchacho sonrió de nuevo.

"También escucho a pesar de solo ser una maquina para hacer tener orgasmos a las mujeres, y a ti te escucho claramente" apunto simpático.

"Tal vez debí casarme contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad"

"Tal vez..."

"¿Te arrepientes de llevar esta vida ahora?"

"Claro que sí."

"Lo sabía, a pesar de todo el tiempo el corazón sigue implorando compañía" sonrió deslizando su mano por el pecho "Si te dijera que me divorciaría y quiero casarme contigo" murmuro.

"Me harías feliz, sin embargo no podría aceptar. Los dos sabemos que me dejarías después de saber que no tengo dinero ni siquiera para alimentarte, eres demasiado cruel" añadió sonriendo.

"La vida me hizo así. ¡Yo no lo pedí! Lo sabes, si esos días no hubieran pasado, si no te hubieras ido, si él no me hubiera maltratado...seguiría siendo yo, la alegre, la simpática, no la que llora por las noches apretando una almohada para hacerse compañía en la noche"

"Lo sé. Lo sé, sin embargo, ¿No puedes cambiar?" su sonrisa se desvaneció y afloro un quejido de lamento.

"En verdad odio cuando te pones sentimental..." dijo suavemente, apretando los párpados.

"..." le abrazo por la espalda y acarició su cuello con suavidad. Vio el hematoma que tenía en el cuello y apretó los dientes "¿Duele?"

"Duele más el corazón" susurro.

"¿Tanto?"

"Mucho, muchísimo. Es un milagro que viva con este dolor..." rió con sorna.

"¿Cuando te pego?"

"Ayer, incumplí una de sus ordenes, vestirme de gala para su fiesta de negocios, entre al banquete con ropa casual..." soltó una carcajada dolida "Es un pecado entrar en una fiesta de ese nivel con unos pantalones, ¿Lo sabías?" su carcajada murió y fue reemplazado por un sollozo ahogado.

"¿Te sigue violando?"

"A veces, cuando no encuentra el placer en otras faldas, pero creo que es mejor no resistirse cuando lo hace, así duele menos" se levanto de la cama y mostró su cuerpo desnudo, unas marcas en la espalda, unos hematomas en el cuello, una piel tan brillante e impura reflejado por la luz de los focos. "Quisiera irme, irme tan lejos que cuando llegue a tierra desconocida no recuerde ni mi nombre"

"Es imposible, te atraparía"

"Gracias por el consuelo, en verdad" se mofo.

Limpio el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos, envolvió su cuerpo con la sabana y luego se sentó en el suelo frío.

"¿Crees que merezco esto, Takeshi?" el hombre sonrió con lentitud, curvando los labios lindamente, pensó ella. Igual que aquella vez cuando ella le dijo que se casaría con ese empresario.

"Tal vez" se levanto y se puso a su lado, acariciando sus hombros desnudos. "Fue tu culpa cuando aceptaste su primera cachetada y luego las otras."

"Hoy estas demasiado melancólico, eh"

"Recuerdo el pasado, como lo haces tu."

"Yo no recuerdo el pasado, recuerdo el retrato de mi vida hace años, un retrato libre de colores oscuros, fue tan dulce, hermoso y a la vez doloroso. No poder llevarse una migaja de pan a la boca era horrible, ya lo sabes tu"

"¿Cómo esta tu padre?"

"Muriéndose"

"¿Tan mal esta?"

"Sí; al parecer recibirá el castigo de Dios."

"Te vendió y tu aceptaste, ese debe ser su castigo seguramente, pero no poder moverse ni para comer es un horrible castigo" agrego.

"Lo sé, pero espero que muera pronto, así sufrirá menos. Por lo menos quiero que muera sintiendo le menor dolor posible"

"Lo sigues amando a pesar de que él fue el primero en hacerte semejante bajeza" le toco un mechón de pelo castaño oscuro. "Recuerdo cuando llegaste a casa llorando, sucia y con sangre entre las piernas, chillaste cuando te toque el brazo, no dejaste que me acercara a ti por nada del mundo. Al día siguiente vino tu padre e hiciste lo mismo, él te pego y dijo que te mataría si decías algo a la policía, tu le creíste, dejaste que abusara de tu cuerpo muchas más veces, al final cuando terminaba de violarte llorabas, lo dijiste, sin embargo luego sonreías cuando él te decía que te amaba. Tan necesitada de amor, tanto que recibías golpes y luego unas palabras cariñosas y seguías siendo feliz por eso"

"Era una niña estúpida"

"Lo sigues siendo" murmuro Takeshi apretando la boca en su oreja, un susurro suave como las olas del mar. "Aún así quieres a tu padre"

"Fue el único que me dio amor" rebatió.

"Dio amor sucio, impuro."

"Pero fue el único" apego su cara en su pecho "Ese día desee morir, pero cuando llego la siguiente vez el fue dulce, amable, me hizo subir al cielo, pensé que estaba muerta y llegue ante Dios y él me acariciaba los mechones del pelo, siempre tenía una palabra dulce para mí. Era mi Dios"

"Y ese dios hizo que tuvieras un hijo, fruto del incesto el niño pereció. Mal deformación dijeron los médicos. Lloraste tanto, tanto que pensé que morirías ahí en medio de la cama manchada de sangre de tus piernas"

"Fue todo doloroso, sabes, mi sueño nunca fue tener un hijo de mi padre, tampoco que el me violara, pero, pero...cuando me decía mi nombre con cariño yo perdía el sentido de todo, olvidaba mi mundo y me sumergía al suyo."

"Yo también te ame"

"Nunca lo demostraste,Takeshi. Huías cuando me veías, cuando te dije que me casaría porque mi padre vendió mi cuerpo a ese sujeto tu me sonreíste y dijiste que sea feliz. ¡Que niño tan tonto!" grito con fuerza.

"Perdón"

"Cuando fue mi boda y viste que ese hombre era veinte años más mayor que yo recién viste la cruda realidad que me deparaba. Intentaste salvarme ¿Pero que podría hacer un niño de 16 años contra uno de casi cuarenta años?"

"Perdón"

"Viste con tus ojos como tu amiga de 15 años contraía nupcias con un hombre viejo, y también viste como me trato cuando me dio el beso para sellar el matrimonio. Lo viste y te quedaste quieto pidiéndome perdón con la mirada, y de tus labios salio un quejido. Lo recuerdo tan bien..."

Se levanto mirándolo fijamente, le acaricio la mejilla lívida.

"No te guardo rencor. Tampoco te deseo mal, lo sabes."

"Lo sé"

"Pero me sentí tan decepcionada Takeshi, eso jamás lo podrás compensar."

"Eso también lo sé, _Haru_" la chica rió con aura sombría.

"Hacia mucho tiempo que no recordaba ese nombre...Ahora solo soy el apellido de mi esposo Takeshi."

Takeshi beso sus labios con lentitud, acaricio la marca del cuello, la cual era una herida más en el alma y cuerpo de la mujer, le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos en la pequeña mano de la mujer. De sus ojos miel salieron lágrimas como un caudal, lágrimas retenidas desde hacia tantos años.

"Feliz cumpleaños" murmuro él.

"Fue hace una semana...pero gracias" La mujer que mantenía la mirada baja pudo ver como en sus pies caían las lágrimas de sus ojos, y como el corazón se le oprimía con tanta vehemencia que costaba respirar.

"Los recuerdos son tan dolorosos..."

* * *

N/A; En verdad, si joder, en verdad creo que al veces a mi me va más el dolor, la miseria del humano que la alegría, este one-shot- véase como una mierda después de acabar- me subió una adrenalina de puro coraje, aunque oye, no sé, creo que la crueldad al veces llega más en el fondo del corazón que unas simples palabras bonitas y un final feliz.

También se que; tienen Ooc, pero si no lo hacia, ¿Cómo terminaría? Así que para echarle más leña al fuego los hice deprimentes. Bien, echa ya la reseña, tengo que deciros; ¡No lloréis cuando terminéis de leerla! Que a mi me da que habrá algún que otro quejido de protesta por hacer un 8086 triston y más aún con esta temática.

En fin, saludos y demás cosas, sed felices, que por ahora al parecer yo lo soy escribiendo estas locas y al veces repugnantes historias ;****


End file.
